


The Return of a King

by Lordofdeathn



Series: Ship Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Murphamy shenanigans involving the hallucination nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what the anon was looking for but I hope you guys enjoy and thank you very much Jude81 for being a HUGE help with this

Jaha was insane. There was no other word for the former chancellor. Murphy could see it in his eyes. He was a lost cause, too consumed with the grief of losing his son, and so he latched on to the belief of a Lady of the Desert whose brain was probably more baked then Monty on a warm day.

So he ditches him in the desert and starts walking in the direction he hopes leads back to the Ark, and he hopes they don’t shoot him for leaving. And when he hits the forest and eventually the Ark, he is slightly relieved he isn’t dead, though he is a bit terrified when the grounders find him and escort him back.

His welcoming isn’t horrible at least, it could have been worse. He arrived during a celebration, for apparently they defeated Mount Weather alongside the grounders and are celebrating their combined victory. Lucky him.

All he really gets is a slap over the back of the head by a guard, an intense interrogation on his whereabouts by Kane and Abby, and a tense welcoming back from the delinquents. Some are more welcoming than others. Raven glares at him like she wouldn’t mind flailing him alive. Octavia gives him a look of indifference, she looks like the Grounders, and Clarke looks preoccupied, staring at a familiar looking Grounder girl who is sparring with a few warriors inside the gate. She has a killer jaw line, and he tries to remember where he’s seen her before.

But before he can analyse it, or the almost hungry way Clarke is staring at the girl, he feels a burning sensation on the back of his neck. Someone is looking at him. He turns around, and his heart thuds against his chest in a way that has him slightly worried for his health.

Bellamy Blake stands a bit to the right of his sister, who is in the arms of the Grounder called Lincoln. Bellamy’s rifle is resting in his hands as his eyes narrow suspiciously at Murphy.  Murphy tries to act indifferent under the heavy gaze of the boy who wouldn’t leave his mind the past few days and was a big factor in him returning. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, least of all to Bellamy himself.

“So…you’re back,” his voice is cold but not accusing, like he’s cautious of Murphy but not quite ready to distrust or hate him. His eyes flicker down Murphy’s body, glimpsing at the skin shown, and Murphy realizes he’s looking for injuries.He feels warmth spill into his chest at Bellamy’s concern. It is a foreign feeling, and he is unsure what to make of it, but once again; it isn’t something he would ever vocalize.

“So I am,” he shoots back. He isn’t surprised that they are shocked, they probably thought they’d never see him again. He wonders if the thought made them happier, and it stings a little at the thought that Bellamy was happy that he was gone. He crushes it before it blossoms, reasoning with himself that he doesn’t really care.

It looks like he wants to say more, but Jasper appears with his hand in a brunette’s that he’s never seen before. She’s cute, in a shy kind of way, if the way she ducks her head and blushes when all eyes turn to them as Jasper declares it’s time to drink, is any indication. And he has to give it to Jasper; he never thought the wiry kid could actually get a girl. He would say the same about Monty, but the way the kid was basically swooning over everything Miller did gave Murphy the idea that a girl is far from what Monty wants.

The group ends up in a circle around a fire, using tree logs as seats. Miller and Monty are snuggled up to each other on the same log as Lincoln and Octavia who are just as occupied with each other. Raven is sitting on another log, talking animatedly to a hot grounder who he thinks is called Ontari. Clarke sits on the end with the spot next to her empty, but with the direction of her less than subtle glances; he can guess who she wants to take the space. This of course leaves the last log to Bellamy and himself, but at least there will be a good deal of distance between the two. 

Nuts and drinks are passed around, and he recognizes the drink as Monty and Jasper’s moonshine. He eats the nuts and washes them down with the strong liquid. There aren’t many nuts and in no time they are all gone, but he can’t help but feel that there is something familiar about those nuts. His eyes roam the circle and he feels a twinge in his stomach that feels a lot like belonging but that can’t be it. Can it?

He glances at Bellamy every once in a while, and even catches the other boy doing the same. He tries not to read too much into the pink tinge that coats Bellamy’s cheeks every time he’s caught. He opens his mouth to speak, but his nervousness gets the better of him. He wracks his brain for something witty to say, or even something dumb to say. Anything. But nothing comes to him. So instead, he drops his head slightly, wishing he could find the right words.

Luckily for him, the Jaw Line girl appears. He notices out of the corner of his eye that Clarke instantly perks up, a shy look of eagerness stealing across her face. Jaw Line girl takes the empty space next to Clarke, who can’t quite contain her goofy smile when the girl scoots a little closer.

“Sup Commander,” Raven greets before turning her attention back to the other Grounder girl who greets Jaw Line accordingly. Then it clicks.

“You’re the one who tortured me. In the camp.”

He states it calmly, his voice never wavering. But he is well aware of the sudden silence. He swears he can hear the moonshine slosh against the sides of his tin cup, as his hand trembles slightly. He doesn’t know if it is his words or the sudden silence, but it draws Jaw Line girl’s attention away from Clarke, who hasn’t even bothered acknowledging Murphy’s words either, because she already knew or just didn’t care, and he would scoff at it if he hadn’t remembered the shit that happened between them; and he doesn’t really blame her for not giving it a second thought. Jaw line narrows her eyes at him, and he sees the exact moment the recognition flashes across her eyes, and she smirks.

“And you’re the lizard boy.”

Raven snorts at this, and he gets the feeling she is behind the name. Of course it was, he feels the starting bristle of annoyance bubble inside him. He does not look like a lizard, and he would yell at the Grounder girl if he was sure he would live to finish the sentence.

“And if I recall correctly, you started it.” She shifts a little in her seat, eyeing him carefully. She remembers his screams of pain as Gustus cut him, remembers the blood trickle down his skin like justice itself. He had almost injured three of her warriors, and he is lucky to be alive. But she sees a difference in him, in his eyes specifically, for where once rested resigned defeat, now rests renewed faith in life. 

He focuses again on the Jaw Line girl, refusing to think of her as the Commander. “I didn’t attack any of your people.”  

“No, but from what I heard, you tried to before you fell over and knocked yourself unconscious.”

He hadn’t realized everyone else was paying attention until they burst into a raucous laughter, and Murphy feels heat climb his skin to his cheeks, and he absolutely refuses to look Bellamy’s way.

The one good thing about the fall was that he at least thought none of the 100 would ever learn of it, but it appears he was wrong.  He doesn’t get to continue with the Commander as Clarke quickly steals her attention, and he doesn’t miss the way she brushes the Commander’s leg with her own. Of course the Princess has a crush on the Grounder Princess, though he won’t say that out loud, as he’s pretty sure calling the Commander a princess would get him tied to a pole. Again.

He didn’t realize Bellamy had inched closer, until he feels a warm breath against his ear, and it takes a lot of control not to shiver under the heat of his gaze. He tries desperately not to squirm, but he can’t help but lean in towards Bellamy. The constant pull towards the boy seems to be back, he remembers it being there ever since he met the other boy. Like he had to be near the boy and that gravity itself was trying to assist.

“So are you staying this time?” He breathes, and Murphy wonders if he imagined the slight undertone of concern.

“Well I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon,” he replies, turning to face the boy. And he is hit  with the realization of just how close the other boy is, and he can’t help it when his eyes drop down to his lips. They are so close…so close…if he just…

“We’re going to bed!” Octavia declares as she and Lincoln stand up, but something in her tone makes him think that they won’t exactly be sleeping when they get there. He isn’t the only one who picks up on it, and Bellamy whirls around to face them.

“I hope you mean separate beds.”

Octavia scoffs at that, “Oh please Bell, I’m almost eighteen. I can choose what I want to do, when I want to do it, and you can’t stop me.”

 “He’s older than you” Bellamy counters steadily trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He doubts he is successful.

“Not by much, besides Lexa’s three years older than Clarke, and I don’t see you trying to stop them.” Clarke’s head snaps in her direction to glare at her, red engulfing her features.

“Yeah, well...neither of them are my sister!”

Murphy raises his drink to his lips as the siblings bicker. He idly wonders what it would be like to have a sibling. Hell, what would it be like to have anyone care about him? It had been…years…since anyone had cared. He shook his head in irritation, downing the rest of his drink quickly.

“And also it’s quite hypocritical of you to bring up the age gap considering you’re five years older than Murphy.”

Murphy never thought he’d ever do a spit take in his life, but he was wrong. And before anyone can reply, a drunk Monroe appears, eyes frantic and wild as she grabs Octavia’s shoulders and starts shaking her while screaming.

“The English are coming! The English are coming!” Harper chooses that moment to appear and starts dragging off the intoxicated Monroe. The grounders seem a bit worried by her words until their respective partners inform them of what Monroe was on about and...Where did Clarke and Jaw Line go anyway?

Octavia and Lincoln disappear with Monty and Miller during the distraction, and Raven and the Grounder are basically on top of each other doing things to each other that he really doesn’t want to think about. And after Octavia’s last comment, Murphy decides to bail. Unfortunately as he does, he feels light-head, and he stumbles, only to be caught by strong, muscled arms.

 “Wow you ok there?” Bellamy asks as he helps Murphy get his balance, to which the Murphy replies with a nod and shakes his head hoping to clear the slight fog of alcohol.

“Come on, I’ll show you were your new home is. Abby showed me where it was after telling me you got back.”

And before Murphy can protest, Bellamy has clasped his hand with his own and the warm sensation that sparkles up his wrist is enough to make him keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t say he enjoys the feeling, and he never fucking will.

They disappear into the confines of the Ark; steel, cold walls enveloping them as they travel further inside the ship. And with his hand in Bellamy’s, they jog down the dark corridors. Murphy feels light, happy even. And things couldn’t be...

A loud cackling laugh rips through the silent hallway, causing both boys to freeze. Bellamy’s hand unconsciously tightens around Murphy’s wrist. Both boys look at each other, asking silently if the other heard that only to find the answer in each other’s eyes.

The laugh appears again, cutting through the air like a bladed edge. It digs into the deepest parts of Murphy’s heart. The laugh sounds familiar to him, and while Bellamy continues to look up and down the hallway, head snapping to and fro, Murphy remembers where it’s from. Stupid, Jasper and his damn nuts! It appears right behind them.

 A big face with white makeup and red outlines bursts through the darkness behind the boys, mouth open and wide as loud ominous laughter slips past large white teeth. Both boys scream in fear and take off in the opposite direction, feet pounding hard as their ragged breaths try to keep up with their pace. They glance behind them, hoping they won’t see the oversized face.

 Luckily, they soon lose the cackling figure. It is only then, when they are safe, that Murphy realizes just where his hands are. They are resting on Bellamy’s hips, well more like clenching around Bellamy’s hips, and he is sure he is probably leaving bruises on the other boy’s skin, so great was his fear. But he can’t bring himself to let go.

 Bellamy is leaning against him, forcing him back against the door. The door to what he thinks is his room.  His eyes drift down to Bellamy’s lips as the warmth from the other boy’s closeness starts to take effect, the warmth of his skin seeping through the thin material of the boy’s skin onto Murphy’s hands and he has a sudden urge to run his fingers across the expanse of Bellamy’s abdomen. He looks up in time to see Bellamy do the same.

Bellamy glances at the door almost hidden behind Murphy. His left hand lowers and grapples onto Murphy’s hip, as he straightens and turns the knob of the door, flinging it open with his other hand. Both boys intend to enter, and by the lustful looks in each other’s eyes, they plan to do more but their plans are quickly foiled.

 They look up as two figures crash into the wall a bit in front of them as they enter the lantern lit room, the soft glow orange glow illuminating both figures. One pins the other to the wall while that one wraps their legs around the offender’s waist. Both boys recognize them instantly. Murphy has to hand it to the Princess, Jaw Line is definitely better looking than Finn.

 Clarke’s head falls back, and her mouth drops open in an O shape as Jaw Line starts kissing down the girls’ creamy throat. A moan escapes her lips as Jaw Line’s lips enclose on the girl’s pulse. Jaw Line then spins them around, takes a few steps before dumping Clarke on the queen sized bed and quickly straddling her. Murphy knows Clarke would have spotted them if her eyes weren’t transfixed on Jaw Line’s body, as she quickly pulls off her shirt. Both boys decide to leave before they see anything else.

“Wrong room,” Bellamy mutters, voice slightly huskier and cheeks a bit more flushed than usual. The pink tinge on his cheeks is easy enough to see in the darkness, and Murphy can’t help the trickle of warmth that slips into his chest. He decides not to worry about it right now, instead focusing his attention on the older boy.

They travel quickly down the hall to another room where Bellamy quickly ushers Murphy inside, after hastily checking to make sure they won’t be interrupted. 

“What are you...?” Murphy is cut off as Bellamy spins around and crashes his lips into the younger boy’s. Murphy eagerly returns the heated kiss, and it isn’t long before Bellamy’s tongue is probing Murphy’s lips for access, which the boy readily gives.   

They don’t talk when Bellamy pushes Murphy onto the bed, nor when Bellamy pulls both their shirts off leaving themselves vulnerable to each other’s gaze. Neither talks as Bellamy’s fingers slide down Murphy’s abdomen, leaving a burning sensation on the scarred skin. Neither talk that night, but they both want, and they both give until they eventually drift off in each other’s arms.

Murphy awakens to a warm sensation on his back and an arm slung over his waist. He knows whose it is. He remembers the night, the clowns (courtesy of those fucking nuts. Damn Jasper!) It had been his lucky night, to mention Clarke’s also. He remembers everything. And it feels right, and he knows that if the others don’t accept him back he will be ok as long as Bellamy is there.

He wiggles out of the embrace. Bellamy stirs but is quickly soothed when his hands grasp Murphy’s pillow, and he pulls it to his chest to cradle it there. Murphy would say he looks cute but he wouldn’t be caught dead calling Bellamy Blake cute.

But he knows there was more behind last night then lust, so he leaves a note telling Bellamy he went out and to come see him when he awakens. Slipping out the room and quietly clicking the door closed, he makes his way down the hallway.

The corridor he is currently striding down runs parallel to another, and there is a joint area that connects the two corridors. It’s a small room with a few couches and chairs. It is quite small actually, and he finds Octavia sitting in Lincoln’s lap on one of the arm chairs, but they only have eyes for each other. He might be sick from the sickeningly sweet affection between the two, but luckily he has a distraction. Raven is sitting on the couch tinkering with a cubed piece of metal and looking quite pleased with herself.

“Have fun last night, Reyes?” she looks up at him as he drops into one of the two open armchairs. Surprisingly, she doesn’t look to angry; last night had to be good for her then.

“You can say that again, and she’s coming back so I can show her how to make stuff go boom,” the brunette retorts gleefully.

They hear quiet padding from the hallways Murphy came from, only from the opposite side. Clarke shambles into the room, wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, and grey sweats. She takes an empty seat on the opposite double to Murphy’s right.

Raven and Murphy both spot the hickeys littering her neck, and the shy way she is looking down at her covered toes and Raven grins.

“Bout time you acted on that sexual tension, Griffin. I could basically feel you eye fucking her from across the tent.”

Clarke’s cheeks redden intensely, and she mumbles out an embarrassed “Shut up, Raven!”

“Did she command you around the bedroom or did you take control? I bet she’s into that.” Octavia snorts and Clarke’s skin somehow becomes redder. He didn’t think it possible. The girl in question then shakes her head in dismissal.

Octavia takes pity on her friend and turns to Murphy, “What did  _you_ get up to last night?”

Murphy thinks telling her that he slept with her brother isn’t the way to reveal his late night activities, so he clasps his hands behind his head, leaning back and wiggling until he is more comfortable against the cushions.

 “I had some fun of my own.” He shrugs, as if it is no big deal, and he prays no one sees through his act. He isn’t sure if he is ready to open himself up to the inevitable barrage of questions he will face. He wants to keep this feeling, this…happiness to himself just a little while longer.

“Yeah with your right hand,” Raven quips causing both her and Octavia to burst into laughter. Lincoln looks confused at the joke, and he can hear Clarke chuckling lightly.

Even though the laughter is at his expense, he feels at home. And the feeling only blossoms as Bellamy then shows up as the girls continue laughing. He offers a small, shy smile to Murphy, and Murphy can’t help but return the smile, and he hopes it isn’t too much, too goofy, too revealing. A slight blush grows on both boys cheeks and both are unaware of suspicious eyes on them.

Yeah, maybe this is where home is now. Maybe he has finally found where he belongs after all this searching. Maybe he has finally found someone to share his life with. Maybe...

“YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER!”

 

He’s fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you thinK?
> 
> Tumblr:LordoClexa


End file.
